


"I can’t stop thinking about you"

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck meets his girlfriend's father for the first time, turns out it's not the first time they have met.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Alex McHugh, Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"I can’t stop thinking about you"

“Chuck”  
“Hey Alex” Chuck gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. “Shouldn’t you be on the other side of campus?”  
“Yes, but I wanted to see you and invite you over for dinner, I know we haven’t been dating long but my dad wants to meet you”  
“Well you’ve already met my sister, so I don’t mind”  
“I need to warn you, he is scary”  
“Aren’t most men like that when their daughter brings someone home?”  
“Yeah, but he has been a Marine most of his life, and he owns a lot of guns, not that he would shoot you, but he may threaten you, and he has this grumpy look to him but once you get to know him he is nice”  
“Okay, should I bring anything?”  
“Maybe an overnight bag, he lives out in the middle of nowhere on a lake”  
“So he can kill me and hide my body?” he interrupted  
“So we will probably stay there so we won’t have a long drive late at night, maybe even stay the weekend, hang out on the lake”  
“He would let me sleepover?”  
“You’ll most likely be sleeping downstairs on the pull out sofa while I’m upstairs in my old room”  
“Sounds fun” he looked at his watch “We are both late for class”  
“Pick me up at my dorm around four, don’t forget your trunks”

Chuck was standing on the porch waiting for the door to open, and when it did, he was pretty sure his heart dropped, “Oh my god” he whispered to himself.  
“Chuck this is my dad John, dad this is Chuck”  
“Chuck?”  
“That’s my name” he awkwardly held his hand out to shake his.  
“Alex, take the bags in, Chuck is going to help me bring up some firewood so we can cook over the fire tonight”  
“Okay, but be nice”  
“Nice, hmm, not sure what that means” he smirked at his daughter. “Come on Chuck”

Chuck ran into Casey’s back when he abruptly stopped in front of him.  
“Okay before you hurt me, I just need you to know that I was single when we met at the bar”  
“Shut up”  
“Okay”  
“Alex can’t know”  
“I wasn’t planning on telling her”  
"I can't believe this is happening"  
“I thought I’d never see you again”  
“That’s the point of bar hookups”  
“Yeah but I jacked off so many times thinking about it and hoping to see you again”  
“Don’t fucking say that you’re dating my daughter”  
“We have only been together like two weeks, and we haven’t done anything sexual, and I have not done that since we started dating”  
“Help me with the wood”  
Chuck blushed  
“Not that” he glared  
“Sorry”  
“How old are you?”  
“Twenty-four”  
“And you’re in college with her?”  
“I’m working on a six-year thing”  
“You said you teach”  
“I am a teaching assistant, so I didn’t fully lie”  
“If she asks what we talked about just tell her I threatened your life”  
"You said your name is Casey, what if I accidentally call you that?"  
"Its my last name, most people call me that”  
"Alex's last name is different”  
"I'm aware, now stop talking”  


“Alex” Chuck tapped on her arm  
She stretched as she sat up “Hmm?”  
“The movie is over”  
“Sorry I fell asleep”  
“It’s okay”  
She gently kissed Chuck “I should probably go up to bed”  
“And I’ll stay here because I don’t want to get shot”  
They sat on the couch kissing for a few minutes before Alex headed upstairs and Chuck went into the downstairs bathroom, he was brushing his teeth when the door opened, he thought maybe Alex snuck back down for some fun, but he was very wrong.  
“I think you need to leave”  
Chuck rinsed his mouth out “Right now?’  
“You’re driving me crazy”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about you, and those damn fingers of yours”  
Casey pressed himself to Chuck's back, his lips ghosting over Chuck's neck "You licking the marshmallow off them made me so hard"  
Chuck moaned thinking back to that night.

Chuck was nervous about going to the gay club for the first time, but he was lonely and horny, it took him an hour to pick out his clothes and he still had no confidence in what he was wearing.  
“Where are you off to Chuck?” his sister stopped him before he walked out the door.  
“Um, just going out”  
“You look nice” Chuck looked down at the black button-up shirt that looked like it had white polka dots on it but if you look closely they were death stars.  
“Thanks”  
“So where are you going?”  
“Just out on the town”  
“In Burbank or back at school?’  
“Probably just gonna have some drinks in town, wild spring break” he laughed  
“Have fun, and call me if you need a ride home”  
“I have a rideshare on the way”  
“And be safe”  
“I’m an adult and I’ve been in college for five years, this isn’t my first rodeo, I spent my first two college spring breaks in Cabo with Bryce, and I don’t remember most of it, this is just a night out in my hometown”  
“Okay

Chuck was standing at the bar sipping his apple martini trying to calm his nerves when a warm body pressed against his back "Can I buy you a drink"  
"Uh sure," Chuck's voice was slightly shaky.  
The guy sat on the stool next to him “Casey” he held out his hand  
“Charlie” Chuck wasn’t sure why he lied, well slightly lied. He has never had a one night stand but that’s all he was looking for.  
“First time?”  
“Oh yeah, how can you tell?”  
“You look terrified”  
“I’m just slightly confused why someone as insanely hot as you would talk to me”  
“I think you’re attractive”  
Chuck blushed “Thanks”  
“So can I get you a drink? Maybe one that is not bright green?”  
“Have you had one? They are really good”  
“No, I only drink dark liquors”  
“Maybe you should live a little, you are at a gay bar, no one is going to judge you for wanting an apple martini” Chuck finished the last of his drink  
“I have a better idea” Casey’s big hand gripped the back of Chuck’s pulling him into a kiss, his tongue licked into Chuck’s mouth making him moan.  
“Tastes okay” he winked “Still prefer my whiskey”  
Chuck just stared at him  
“You okay sport? Did I break you”  
“No”  
“I’ll try harder next time”  
“Do you want to dance?”  
“I don’t dance”  
“I don’t either” Chuck looked over at the crowd of people and thinking how sweaty and gross it probably is. “I’ve never actually been to a place like this, not sure what the protocol is”  
“We could leave”  
“Um I actually live a few hours away, I’m visiting my sister here in Burbank during spring break”  
“You in school?”  
“I teach” he once again only slightly lied  
“I live pretty far away too, I’m in town for work, what type of car you got?’  
“A Prius...hey don’t look at me like that, it was free so I drive it”  
Casey laughed  
“But I didn’t drive”  
“Follow me”  
Chuck shoved a handful of cash at the bartender and followed Casey out of the bar. He pressed Chuck up against a black SUV, both hands holding Chuck’s hips tightly as they kissed. Chuck’s fingers quickly made their way under Casey's shirt, he had been dying to run his fingers through the older man's chest hair from the moment he saw it showing where the three buttons were undone on his black polo.  
Casey growled and it shot straight to Chuck’s dick.  
“We should go somewhere more private” Chuck was breathless.  
Casey reached around Chuck and opened the passenger side door of his black SUV so Chuck could get in.  
“You’re a cop?” Chuck looked at the laptop and the various different things inside the vehicle.  
“Kind of” Casey shut the door then walked around to the driver’s side a climbed in.  
“Are you going to arrest me?”  
“Are you planning on breaking the law?”  
“No, is this breaking the law”  
“Sex is not illegal, and I don’t plan on paying you or taking your money”  
“I didn’t know cops traveled for work”  
“Depends, I used to be a cop around here, then took a job as a fish and game warden so I live in a cabin in the mountains and sometimes they need some assistance down here”  
“That's fun”  
“Sometimes”  
“I lied, kind of, my name is Chuck, well it’s Charles, and I go by Chuck, never Charlie, I panicked I’m sorry”  
“Last name, middle initial, date of birth?”  
Chuck started to panic, quickly putting on his seat belt as Casey started to drive  
“I’m kidding”  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere dark"  
"Where you can kill me and they will never find the body?"  
"I was just thinking about fucking, but if you're that freaked out I'll take you home"  
"No that sounds like fun"  
"Have you been with a guy?"  
"Yeah i dated a guy the first two years of college but he broke up with me then like six months later I started dating a girl and then I caught her with my ex"  
"Sucks"  
"I've been single for a while and thought a fling would be fun"  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand placing it on the bulge at the front of his jeans.  
“You’re driving”  
“What’s your point?”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“Yeah but we are almost there and I can’t stop thinking about those long fingers of yours”  
“Oh,” Chuck ran his fingers over the thick outline of Casey’s cock. “Wait, are there cameras in here?”  
“Yes, but they are only on when I’m on duty, wouldn’t risk my job making a sex tape”  
“That’s comforting”  
By the time they got to the hotel, there was a wet spot in the front of Casey’s jeans and he was close to just ripping Chuck’s clothes off right there, he practically dragged him to the elevator where he pressed him against the wall and pulled his shirt to the side so he could suck a bruise into the crook of his neck, not stopping when a very angry got on and called them names, Casey just flipped her off.  
Chuck was glad he had equally as long legs as Casey or he probably would have been dragged down the hall, or maybe even carried, which honestly that would probably be hot.  
When they got into the room there was a blonde woman laying on one of the beds, “Out Walker”  
“No, this is my room too”  
“Then you’re about to see a lot of skin”  
“Uh” Chuck didn’t want to protest, but he also didn’t want to have sex in front of this stranger, or anyone for that matter. “Maybe we can get another room?” Chuck whispered.  
“Don’t worry cutie, I’ll leave” She got off the bed and grabbed her shoes “If Casey does all my paperwork for this trip”  
“Fine, now leave”  
“And you owe me breakfast”  
“Leave or I’ll shoot you, how about that” he placed his hand on Chuck’s lower back, whispering in his ear “Go get in the shower, I’ll meet you in there”  
Chuck just nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor as he walked into the bathroom.

He turned the shower on before stripping his clothes off, he looked in the camo printed toiletry bag that was sitting on the counter, he grabbed out the small mouth wash and swished some in his mouth, yeah they had already kissed but he wanted the taste of martini to go away. He then dug around pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom, he got in the shower quickly washing his body, his cock begging for attention but he was trying his best to ignore it as his slicked up finger ran over his hole.  
“Damn” Casey growled, Chuck’s foot that was resting on the edge of the tub slipped and he almost fell, but Casey caught him. “Not in the mood to clean up blood right now, be careful”  
“Is she gone?”  
“Yeah”  
“Sorry about the paperwork”  
Casey shrugged “I’ll survive”  
Chuck watched in awe as Casey took his clothes off “Holy shit, you are like a greek god”  
Casey smirked. “Not to bad yourself nerd”  
“Nerd? How did you know” Chuck  
“You were wearing a Star Wars shirt and your phone case has superheroes on it”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm pulling him into the shower with him, pressing him against the tiled wall, he grabbed the bottle of lube off the small shelf “Are we doing it in the shower? Because I need you inside of me like now”  
“Hell no,” Casey snatched the bottle from Chuck’s hand “We need to quickly wash the bar grime off and get in the bed” he pulled their bodies together under the water. Chuck felt Casey’s dick start to grow between them, he remembered what Casey had said about his hands earlier so he wrapped his right hand around it and stroked him to full hardness while Casey did a half-assed job cleaning them off.  
Their shower ended up taking longer than they planned, Casey opened Chuck up while Chuck jacked him off, both of them coming before they got out.

“So um, I’ll call a ride”  
“I was thinking maybe you could stay a bit longer, enough time to recover so I can fuck you”  
“Is there room service?”  
“Yeah” Casey tossed the menu at Chuck  
They ate food while watching a random thing on the tv, then spent the night having sex as many times as possible until the sun came up and Casey’s partner, whose name Chuck didn’t remember came into the room right as Chuck was coming. He was embarrassed, to say the least.

Chuck snapped out of the memory when there was a knock at the door. He looked at Casey, silently asking for help on what to do. Casey pointed to the towel hanging on the back of the door, Chuck tossed him one before opening it. "Heeeey Alex, what's up?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well," he looked over at Casey who had the top of the toilet tank.  
"He broke the toilet" Casey cut in before Chuck said something stupid.  
"I didn't do anything, I went pee and it got all weird" Chuck shrugged.  
"Trying to sneak down and see your boyfriend" Casey glared at his daughter.  
"Dad I'm an adult, if I want to see him it's not sneaking around"  
"You two go up to bed, I'll finish up here and see you bright and early for breakfast then a hike"  
Chuck groaned "That sounds horrible"  
"See you in the morning dad" Alex kissed his cheek before grabbing Chuck's hand and leading him upstairs.

Chuck felt guilty, even though nothing had happened between him and Casey except mutual hard-ons and a couple moans as they reminisced about their night together, Chuck just felt weird and now he was in bed with Alex who wouldn't stop kissing him and rubbing her body against his.  
"You okay Chuck?"  
"We need to talk"  
"Sorry was I going too fast?"  
"I think I'm gay" that wasn’t what he was planning on saying but he didn’t know what else to say “Shit sorry” he sat up “It’s nothing against you, I swear, you are beautiful and I find you attractive, just maybe not sexually”  
Alex sat up and grabbed his hand.  
"I know you dated Bryce for a while but I thought maybe you were bi"  
"I thought that too, but I guess now that I'm actually in the moment with a woman I'm not into it. I'm so sorry Alex, I feel horrible"  
"It's okay, I'm not upset"  
"You're very nice"  
"I can't be angry at your sexual preference, and I'm glad you figured it out before we got serious and I’m glad you didn't lie and try and hide it"  
"Thanks for understanding"  
"Can we still be friends?"  
"Yeah, of course, I'd like that but what are we telling your dad?"  
"The truth works"  
Chuck took a deep breath "Uh yeah, okay, guess I'll go sleep on the couch"  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you and you can stay, it's fine, that pullout is painfully uncomfortable"  
"Thanks, Alex"  
"Good night Chuck"  
Chuck spent most of the night not sleeping.

"Dad, we need to talk"  
Casey gave Chuck a worried look.  
"Uh sorry Mr. Casey"  
"Just call me Casey, not mister"  
"Right, sorry, the thing is"  
Alex could tell he was nervous so she interrupted him "We broke up"  
"That was fast"  
"We decided we are better off as friends"  
"Does that mean you're leaving?"  
Alex looked at Chuck not sure what to say.  
"I wouldn't mind staying if that's okay, all the activities you were telling me about sound nice and I've never swam in a lake or gone fishing"  
"It will be fun" 

"What did you tell her?" Casey whispered to Chuck, making sure Alex couldn't hear them.  
"That I'm gay"  
"She took it well"  
"We have been friends for almost two years, and she is the nicest person I know"  
"Just because you are staying here doesn't mean anything is happening between us"  
"Not what I thought at all, I really do want to experience this outdoorsy stuff”  
They hiked for a while until they came to a clearing where there was a lake.  
Alex laid out a blanket then sat out the snacks.  
“Gonna jump in Chuck?”  
“Into the lake?”  
“Obviously numbnuts”  
“Dad be nice, he is a city boy”  
Casey picked Chuck up, walking to the end of the dock and tossed him into the lake.  
Chuck flailed around for a moment before getting his footing  
“Dad, what the hell was that for?” Alex yelled, Casey laughed.  
“I’m fine” Chuck found a spot to stand “That was actually kind of thrilling”  
“You clearly don’t get out much”  
“I really don’t” Chuck pulled himself up on the dock fighting with his shirt before finally getting it off then took off his shoes and socks, hoping they would dry out on the dock before they had to walk back.  
Casey ran past him and jumped in, water splashing all over Chuck. “You two getting in?”  
“No, I’m going to get some sun and listen to this audiobook I need to finish before Monday”  
Chuck slipped back into the lake. “Are there fish in here?”  
“Probably snakes and frogs too”  
Chuck looked around frantically, “I think I’ll go um, do anything but this”  
“They are more scared of you then you are of them, have you never been in the ocean? It’s scarier”  
“Only up to my knees”  
“You’ll be fine” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him closer.  
“What are you doing?” Chuck looked over at Alex who was laying on her back, her big sun hat covering her face and her earbuds in.  
“Having a little fun” he winked.  
“In the water?”  
“That’s the idea” Casey kissed Chuck’s jaw right below his ear, making Chuck shiver.  
Chuck glanced over at Alex again, he felt guilty, but he liked Casey, a lot, and the fact that Casey wanted him back was a plus.  
His fingers trailed along the top of Casey’s shorts, “I guess it’s more than a one night stand”  
“Yeah” Casey growled when Chuck’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Tonight, I want you to sneak into my room so I can fuck you” Casey shoved his hand down the front of Chuck’s pants  
“I’d like that” Chuck moaned “I’ve missed your dick so much”  
“I want your mouth on it”  
Chuck groaned “Fuck”

\--------------------------------------

“Dad? Are you home? I saw your truck”  
“What the hell” Chuck frantically started picking up his clothes that were scattered across the kitchen.  
“Yeah, what are you doing here” Casey still had his pants on unlike Chuck, he pointed to the pantry as he headed to meet Alex at the door.  
Chuck was glad his phone was still in his pocket so he could play games, and thankfully he was in the pantry and there were snacks and water.

Chuck: hello?  
Chuck: you're snack selection sucks  
Chuck: there is lube leaking out of me and i have to peeeeee

Casey: sorry, working on a plan  
Casey: empty a bottle and pee in it.

Chuck: seriously?

Casey: You have a penis

Over an hour later Casey opened the pantry door. Chuck was asleep  
"Wake up Bartowski"  
Chuck bolted awake, kicking the water bottle that was thankfully closed very tight. He was embarrassed when it rolled over and hit Casey’s foot. "Sorry" he whispered.  
Casey just laughed. “I’ve had my tongue in your ass, and you’re embarrassed because you pissed in a bottle?”  
“Are they gone?”  
"Sent them to the store for shit because I wasn't planning on having guests"  
"Why is she here?"  
“Alex thought she would surprise me for father’s day, by bringing her new boyfriend”  
“Morgan is here?”  
“You know him?”  
Chuck groaned “I introduced them, he is my best friend”  
Chuck and Casey have been dating for over two months, it started with weekend trips to the cabin and sneaking away to a hotel when Casey was in town for work, but Chuck was finally done with school for the year so he had been spending most of it in the cabin with Casey. They hadn’t told Alex yet.  
“What are we going to do?”  
"Tell her?"  
"If you want, but I thought she didn't know you were gay"  
"I guess now is a good time to tell her?" Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck "I'm not ashamed of you, just wanted to make sure this was something serious before I made a big deal about it"  
“Is it a big deal?”  
“Yeah” Casey whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Chuck was sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around Casey  
“Chuck?”  
Both men froze.  
“Oh hey buddy” Morgan walked in behind Alex.  
Casey turned around to face his daughter. “I guess we need to talk”  
“About you making out with my ex-boyfriend, yeah I think so”  
“Technically when this started I didn’t even know he was your dad”  
“Oh my god” Morgan looked between Chuck and Casey “Is he the sexy cop from the gay bar you spent the entire night having sex with then couldn’t stop talking about?”  
“Gay bar?” Alex gave her dad a questioning look  
“It was months ago, I was in Burbank for work and I went out for drinks and met Chuck”  
“And nothing happened between us when I was dating you” Chuck added “I promise”  
“But that’s why you broke up with me so sudden?”  
“Kind of, but you were trying to advance our relationship into being naked together and I’m just super gay, sorry”  
“How long have you two been sneaking around together”  
“Since the day at the lake” Chuck mumbled  
“Oh my god, I was right there”  
“I’m sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to hide this, but I didn’t know how to tell you”  
“So you just have me walk in on it?”  
“Not the plan, I just, we don’t get to see each other often and he just got here today and, I’m so sorry Alex”  
“If you’re happy then I’m happy for you, and I’m upset because you hid it, not because you’re gay and with Chuck, even if it’s a weird match”  
“It’s not weird, yeah there is an age difference and he is extremely attractive and I’m less attractive, and he is not nowhere as nerdy as I wished he was but is learning and it’s more than a hookup, I like him a lot”  
“Can we double date?” Morgan hated awkward silence.  
“How about we start with carrying in the groceries?”


End file.
